


A View to a Thrill

by jovialien



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Sex, Slash, Strip Tease, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-10
Updated: 2008-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-12 14:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jovialien/pseuds/jovialien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack wants to try something new but will Ianto ever go for it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A View to a Thrill

"Jack I've told you before you can put that thing away right now!  I am not interested!"    
  
"Oh come on Ianto, it will be fun!"    
  
"Jack I really don't include THAT on my list of fun things to do on a quiet night in the hub.  I mean do you remember how we got that in the first place?"    
  
"What, are you worried I might trap you?  Keep you forever as my own personal plaything?"    
  
"Jack the answer is NO!  I am not doing it, so just drop it."    
  
"Just give me one good reason why not?"    
  
"Because I'm shy?!  Just give me one good reason why I should?"    
  
"So I have something to.....  Never mind.  You're right it is a stupid idea.  Forget about it."    
  
"Jack I didn't......   Damn."    
************************    
Jack sat alone in his office, his dark blue shirt creasing around the elbows where the day was taking it's toll as he ploughed through personnel reports, almost wishing for an alien invasion fleet to distract him from paperwork and that uneasy feeling that he'd pushed Ianto too much earlier.   As always when guilt crossed his mind it wandered away from work and out into the universe, to that other big emotional pull in his life.  He finally realised he wasn't concentrating when he realised he'd written the word Doctor three times in one paragraph.  If it had been Owen's report he might have got away with it but it was Gwen's.  With a snarl he screwed up the paper and tossed it across the room and leaned back in his chair, fingers lacing behind his head as his eyes closed of their own accord.  He'd been an idiot to suggest it, just because he had no problems with doing it himself it had been silly to suggest it, to not drop it when he first objected..    
  
"Jack?  Can you come and give me a hand up here?  That maneating vine you like so much is breaking loose again."  Jack growled softly and slid to his feet, making his way up the stairs slowly, not even noticing the hub door was locked.  If he had noticed or looked closer he would have seen the single corner of a piece of A4 sellotaped to the other side of the door.  Instead as he rounded the corner he frowned as he made out music playing.  Well that made sense.  The Kaplaxarian death vine could be soothed with a good tune.  The team had even taken to whistling when working near it to stop it attacking.  As he pushed the door open though he slowly realised the music wasn't for the plant's benefit but his.    
  
"Oh."  Ianto was sitting perched on the edge of the counter, a huge grin on his face and the small handheld cine camera that Jack had been teasing him with earlier tight against his eye, catching every second of Jack's reaction.  "What the...?"  Ianto chuckled and shifted to hold the camera with one hand, the other pointing to a chair set up in to the corner with a good view of the whole room.  He waited patiently until Jack had sat down before stepping forwards and kneeling before him, camera still trained on Jack's face.    
  
"Well you wanted to try a little home movie didn't you?"  Jack chuckled and nodded, a hand running through his hair somewhat distractedly.    
  
"Yeah but you...."  He reached out a hand and tried to pull Ianto closer but the younger man leaned back just out of his grasp.  "You're shy."  Ianto nodded and flicked the camera off, one hand taking hold of Jack's and firmly placing the camera into his grip.    
  
"Not around you I'm not.  And I got to thinking.  I want to give you something you can...  so you can still see me even when I'm not right here."  The unspoken words, "when I'm gone" floated uncomfortably between them for a moment before Ianto slid gracefully to his feet and grinned again.  "Besides, not all of us have your eternal youth to look forward to.  It might be nice to have something I can reminisce over in my old age.  But!"  He raised a finger warningly.  "If ANYONE and I mean anyone else ever sees this I swear to God I will shoot you.  Twice.  And maybe again when you revive.  It depends on who you show how many times I'll do it.  And if it's Owen you'd better enjoy the video because you will never see the real thing again."  Jack saluted sharply and fiddled with the camera in his hands.    
  
"You sure?  I mean there's always the CCTV footage if it's just posterity you're worried about.  I already have a mix of my favourites clips spliced together and I'm sure we got some great angles in the autopsy room last week and then there was-"   
  
"Jack!!"  Ianto sighed but a grin was tugging at the corners of his mouth.  "I want something unique.  A one off.  For you.  And for the record, I've already disabled the CCTV in here.  This..."  He placed a hand over Jack's, his fingertips brushing over the metal of the camera "is going to be the only record.  So make sure you make it count Mr. Director."  Jack grinned wickedly and brought the camera halfway up to his face before stopping again.   
  
"What if my hands shake?"  Ianto raised one eyebrow and placed his hands on his hips.   
  
"Then I am never letting you take that gun out around me ever again!  Or..."  He pointed to Jack's right.  "Tripod."  Jack grinned and relaxed, hastily loosening his cuffs and rolling up his sleeves in the warm air before checking the camera.  Satisfied, he took a deep breath and nodded.  Showtime.

*************************************************

Ianto swallowed hard as he leaned back against the counter, trying to look relaxed as the camera began to whir softly.  The air was warm in the hot house so no need to worry about....  shrinkage but he still felt a slight flush of fear at the thought of being naked on film, of making a fool of himself.  He hesitated for a second then looked at Jack and smiled.  This was for Jack.  Not for Cardiff or for Wales or even for the Earth.  Tonight was for Jack.

He grinned broadly before pouting for the camera, leaning forward and blowing Jack a big kiss that made the older man laugh.  With a slight sway Ianto pushed forwards off the counter and brought his hands up to his throat, undoing the purple tie by slow inches, each tug and pull exaggerated for the camera.  The hiss of the soft silk  sliding over the cotton of his shirt seemed louder in his ears than usual as he pulled it free, waving it slowly back and forth between them before flinging it onto the nearest plant, ignoring it falling lazily to the floor as the shrub sprung back up lightly.  

He could see the smile on Jack's face as he watched through the tiny viewfinder, could see the slight wrinkles around his closed eye as was forced to focus on one part of Ianto at a time or zoom out and miss the details.  There were no second chances with this show, no different angles or post production.  This was one moment in a lifetime of a million such moments and it was up to him to capture it.

Ianto let his long fingers spread wide and placed them flat on his stomach before dragging them up over his chest achingly slowly and finally moving to his top button.  He kept his fingers as wide as possible, exaggerating each move and letting Jack see him work as he teased the tiny button through the tight hole, pushing through the resistance until with a sudden surge of movement it popped free.  Ianto raised one eyebrow as he began to shift from side to side, hips swaying suggestively as he pulled the two halves of his collar apart, spreading them wide for Jack before slipping his fingers inside the tense fibres, sliding down to the next button, lingering, teasingly as he flicked the simple plastic free of its confines.  The move revealed more of his chest, the first soft curls of hair peeking into view, framed by the deep crimson of his shirt.  

He could see Jack swallow hard and shift slightly in the chair and couldn't help the soft laugh that escaped him.  Jack had seen him naked, splayed, bound, lubed, oiled and even literally gagging for it before, but the simple striptease was driving him crazy.  The anticipation, the slow build up was starting to get to Ianto too as he relaxed into the game.  This was....  fun.

He took a deep breath as his fingers tugged and twisted and got lower until finally he had reached the end of the line.  A quirk of a smile lit his face as he began to tug his shirt tails free, his hands gathering the soft folds of fabric and inching them up by slow degrees, left then right then left until first one side then the other slipped free.  He hesitated, almost shy for a second as the moment came to actually remove his shirt.  He knew he wasn't bad looking but he wasn't at his peak, the past few weeks with Owen's death had led to takeaways and junk food and not enough exercise.  It was hard to motivate yourself to work out when grieving.  He was a little rounder than he'd like and way too pale from nights spent outside hunting aliens and days spent locked away underground.  What he would look like on film, harsh unforgiving celluloid...  

He froze a moment too long, his eyes locking on Jack's for a moment.  His face...  Jack looked so mesmerised, so absorbed in the sight of Ianto he suddenly knew in that second it didn't matter.  Lumps, bumps, scars, they might show up on film, may register on negatives and pixels and mere media.  But in Jack's eyes they never stood a chance.  With a renewed vigour Ianto grinned like an idiot and dipped one shoulder, twisting to be side on to the camera and deftly wriggled his shirt free, the material sliding smoothly over his arm to reveal pale skin that seemed to glow in the dim lights.  Ianto peered at Jack over his shoulder coquettishly before turning his back on him, his face peering over one shoulder teasingly.

Jack laughed as Ianto began to inch the dark shirt down his back, wriggling slightly to let it slip lower and lower until it was caught only on his elbows, the collar trapped across his lower back.  Quick as a flash he spun round and, grabbing the edges of the shirt proceeded to flash one side then the other at Jack, reducing both men to giggles before he let his arms fall straight behind him, the shirt sliding effortlessly to his wrists.  He wriggled behind his back, struggling to free one wrist then brought his hands to the front again, holding the shirt tight in one hand and swinging it round in a circle.  

Until it snagged on the light and, with a soft curse, Ianto was forced to let it go, hastily slipping his wrist free and giving the shirt one last tug so it too could fall to the floor.  Jack was chuckling hard now, the camera shaking slightly but he didn't give up control yet.  Ianto could see the lens shifting to focus on his face, his hands, his chest, could hear the soft whir of the zoom as it focused tight on one area or pulled back to show more.  Half naked he struck a body builder pose with a grin and dissolved into laughter again, unable to take himself seriously as he padded around the room.  He had taken off his shoes and socks earlier, figuring they would be the hardest part of any strip but now it came to it he couldn't help wondering how he was going to pull the rest of this off (so to speak).  

Ianto moved to stand facing Jack and with a sly grin let his hands fall flat on his hips, his fingers spread wide over the dark grey trousers, the darkness of the material highlighted by his pale skin.  He tucked his thumbs inside his waistband and inched along, drawing closer and closer to the fly, all too aware that the shakes had gone from Jack's hands now as he seemed to hold his breath, waiting.  Ianto flicked the button free with an ease borne of long practice and grasped the handle of the zip between his thumb and index finger tightly.  He began to slide the zip down so very slowly, practically one tooth at a time slipping from the zig zagged embrace, the soft click almost the only sound either of them could hear.  

The camera was focused tight in on each slow jerk of the metal until finally he reached the end, he was open to its gaze.  Ianto slipped his pale fingers inside the fabric and let his hands slide flat over his hips under the grey cover, hidden from sight as he began to wriggle his trousers down, the soft cotton of his red boxers starting to come into view as the trousers dipped lower down his swaying hips.  He was all too aware of how aroused he was, nerves keeping him from being fully erect but nevertheless enough to hinder a quick exit from his clothing.  It was just as well speed was not an issue right now.  

At last the fabric was pushed past his hips and began to gather speed as gravity took over, letting soft folds gather in the expensive (on his wages anyway) suit as it fell to his ankles.  With an almost shy grin he stepped free of the trousers and hid a wince as he kicked them away, ignoring the dry cleaning costs.  He'd just expense it but still it was a little painful to see them crash into an alien form of weeping willow and see it shower soil over the grey.  

Forcing himself to return to the present he grinned at the camera and turned around again, hooking his thumbs into the elastic of his waistband and edging it down over the firm skin of his arse teasingly.  He could hear Jack breathing a little heavier now and could feel it mirrored in his own deep breaths as he pushed the material down lower, feeling the tension in the elastic as he stretched it wide then let it snap back again, revealing him to Jack fully.  The cotton slid effortlessly down his legs, almost snagging on his calfs but falling free as he wriggled just slightly before stepping out of them to stand with his back to the camera, legs slightly parted.  Placing his hands on his hips he risked a glance over his shoulder at Jack and grinned as he spotted the strain in Jack's trousers and the flush on his face.  

For a moment Jack's free eye opened and he could see one dark eye take in the whole of him for a moment before it slipped closed again.  Ianto blew out a steady breath and wrapped his hands over his own now straining cock, hiding it from view as he turned again to face Jack, almost at a parade rest stance.  He heard the soft growl of frustration escape Jack's lips and couldn't resist the laugh that escaped him.  Slowly he peeled back each finger, revealing more of himself to the camera and Jack's gaze.

Jack gasped as Ianto's hands finally peeled away, moving to hold them out to his sides as every inch of him was now on show to Jack, every part of him being captured and immortalised on the film.  Ianto suppressed a slight shiver of excitement at the thought of what Jack might do with the finished film.  He let one hand slide back to his core again, long fingers wrapping themselves around his hardening cock, starting to stroke over the sensitive skin slowly.  His eyes closed of their own accord for a moment as his head tilted back slowly.  

Jack would do this.  He would sit and watch the film, watch Ianto play with himself whilst his own hand gripped himself firmly in the way Ianto knew all too well.  He would be imagining his hands over Ianto's prick or Ianto's over his own, ignoring the rest of the image whilst he filled in the blanks with his own powerful mind.  Or perhaps the camera was on his face instead now, watching the slight stubble on his chin come into sharp view as he gazed sightlessly up at the ceiling.  Watching the way his eyelids fluttered before he forced them open again, determined not to miss a moment.  Watching the way his tongue flickered across his lips, wetting them subconsciously before a soft gasp escaped them.  Or maybe Jack would simply watch him, simply watch the whole thing from start to finish as he was now, straining for his own release but content to watch, not wanting to break the spell, letting the anticipation grow until finally seeking a quick release at the end.

He didn't know what Jack would do.  But he could see so many possibilities.  Maybe they would watch it together.  Maybe even as he watched his own hand gripping his cock Jack's would be doing so, imitating each slow rise and fall, each twist.  Ianto let his hand trail through the slick precome before releasing himself, bringing this hand up to his face.  He forced himself to look straight into the camera as he licked the salty tang off his hand and began to cover each inch of his palm in soft wet strokes of his tongue.  

Satisfied he returned to his prick, grasping himself more firmly now and beginning to pump steadily.  Jack was watching him so closely he exaggerated each stroke, behaving almost like a porn star.  He let his other hand join in, slipping between his legs to cup his balls gently before fingertips slid behind them to stroke over the skin hidden there.  He then slid up to hold himself by the root, a thin circle of his fingers gripping himself tight as his other hand continued to pump.  He could feel his breath quicken as he stared into the lens, imagining Jack watching this later, imagining Jack fucking himself to the sight of him coming on camera.  He couldn't help it, this was definitely a turn on.  

With a soft snarl Ianto speeded up, hardly aware of anything now but the sensations of his hands on his flesh and the camera lens and his own fantasies of Jack.  Jack looking at him that way, so intense, so hungry.  Jack aching to touch him but unable, wanting him to do more, show more, but powerless to take anything except what was offered.  Jack coming and crying out his name at the same moment he did...

Ianto's eyes slid closed for a moment as a soft groan escaped him before with an effort he forced them open, forced himself to stare at Jack through the camera, feeling it magnify his gaze more than usual even as it hid those incredible eyes of his.  He felt as though Jack could see right into his soul as he stroked and pulled and abused himself for the film, his fingers almost blurring in the dim light.  It was too much, he wanted to last longer but he couldn't take much more...

With a snarl his head flew back as his hips snapped forward, a strangled "Jack.."  escaping from his lips as he came hotly over his hands, the moment captured on the camera forever.  With a panting sigh his gaze returned to the camera, his dark eyes so very wide as they stared into its lens.  Jack was open mouthed as he stared, literally speechless as he watched Ianto shift to lean against the counter again, spent.  He slowly became aware of trembling limbs as he slid his sticky hands off of his cock and brought them up to his mouth.  With a tired grin he began to lick them clean under Jack's gaze until with a smile he leaned back against the counter and took a small bow.  The end.  

Jack smiled and lowered the camera for the first time, shakily getting to his feet and placing it on the chair before crossing the room and kissing Ianto hungrily, eager to taste the young man, eager to... to thank him.  Ianto kissed him back hungrily, desperate for that kiss too as his hands pulled the fully clothed body tight against his naked one.  When they finally broke off Jack grinned and brushed a lock of dark hair that was plastered to Ianto's forehead back again.

"Ianto Jones, I have two things to say to you."  Ianto grinned and leaned into the embrace.

"Go on then."

"You are a tease, thank you."  He laughed and wrapped his arms tighter around Jack as he looked up into the older mans eyes.

"And the second?"  Jack grinned and his eyes flashed wickedly for a second.

"Tripod."

**********************************************************

Jack pulled back from Ianto's embrace slowly and with one last kiss left him against the counter, walking a little unsteadily across the room to retrieve the camera.  He took a moment to fiddle with the tripod, setting it up to capture the best angle he could before retrieving the chair and swinging it into the centre of the frame.  Luckily the padded desk chair was fairly comfortable and he angled it to face the camera before beckoning Ianto into it.  The younger man accepted gratefully and sank onto the cushion before grinning awkwardly at the camera, suddenly shy again.  He placed his hands on his bare thighs casually and looked up at Jack as the older man stood before him, slightly to the side of the camera but still within the shot, allowing the lens to capture Ianto as well. 

Jack stretched out, his fingers almost brushing over the ceiling before bringing them back down to his side.  He was ready.  With a grin Jack shifted to stand behind Ianto, draping his clothed arms over Ianto's shoulders gently, dragging his fingers over his chest, running through the fine hairs covering him, before sliding up to his shoulders.  He gripped the younger man firmly for a moment before letting go and walking round to face him again, his broad shoulders to the camera as he hooked his thumbs under the dark grey braces, stretching the elastic tight then slipping it over his shoulders.  The elastic draped over his legs carelessly as he let go, his fingers sliding now to his shirt, flicking through the buttons slowly. 

He wasn't as slow as Ianto, his own need determining his pace - and his pace was slightly desperate, slightly too needy to do as thorough a job at teasing as Ianto.  But more than that, his style was just too open to be a convincing tease.   Jack hastily tugged at his buttons, a snarl escaping him as the last few proved tough.  He quickly untucked the dark blue shirt, the tails hanging loose across the cheeks of his arse as he fiddled with the suddenly tiny buttons.  Frustrated he tugged harder and Ianto laughed as the button suddenly catapulted free of it's threads and pinged off of Ianto's chest.  Ianto's hands scrabbled to retrieve the plastic and he held it up to Jack and shook his head.

"I suppose I'm going to have to sew this back on now aren't i?"  Jack grinned as he finally managed to undo his shirt fully, hands scrabbling to strip it from his body.  Jack growled as the shirt snagged on his rolled up sleeves, the fabric bunching up too much to shift.  He struggled to push the material aside and grinned distractedly at Ianto.

"You... love it really..."  With a loud ripping noise he finally got one arm free then quickly stripped the shirt off completely, flinging it aside carelessly.  He shook himself out quickly, one hand running through his hair as he looked down at Ianto.  "Besides, now the whole shirt can be binned.  No extra work for you."  He crossed his arms over his chest, his fingers casually reaching down to grip the hem of his simple white T shirt.  Ianto tossed the button aside and folded his arms as he looked up at Jack as he lifted the t shirt up his chest, arms straightening as he quickly bunched and pulled the material.

"For the record that is no excuse to mistreat your clothes."  Jack's reply was muffled by the cotton as he struggled to get the t shirt over his head, making Ianto laugh as he finally popped free, his hair completely messed up by the movement.  Jack threw the t shirt aside with a grin and straightened his hair again, fingers running through the disturbed locks with an ease borne of long practice, taming the wild mess into something slightly more manageable.  He slid the braces back onto his shoulders and wriggled his hips Elvis style.

"How about if I just mistreat myself then?"  With a quirk of a grin he turned his back on Ianto and faced the camera, sinking to crouch in front of Ianto and leaning back to rest his chest against the younger mans knees.  Jack tilted his head back to lean against him, looking up into his eyes as he writhed against Ianto's chest, his hair tickling him in all the right places.  Ianto chuckled at his playful twisting, Jack's hands straying over his own chest before sliding down to rub over his crotch slowly.

"Jack, why do I get the feeling you have done this before?"  His boss laughed and fluttered his eyelashes, looking up at the younger man even as he began to strain against the simple grey of his trousers, the fabric tenting over his growing erection slowly.  He shrugged and rolled his shoulders over Ianto's thighs gently.

"Well I did do a little modelling work when I was younger.  There was this one guy actually, he really loved to paint me, he was very good with a brush.  And when I say he liked to paint me I mean he-"  Ianto laughed as he clamped his hand over Jack's mouth firmly, feeling the press of those soft lips against his still slightly sticky palm.

"I don't want to know."  Jack nodded once and Ianto released him, his hand warm from that soft breath that brushed over it as his lover slid off his lap, shifting to stand again.  Ianto watched as Jack retrieved the abandoned tie from the floor, holding it between his thumbs and forefingers tightly, stretching it out with a grin before sliding it between his legs, reaching through to slide it between his thighs slowly, rubbing it over his crotch as he leered at the laughing Welshman.  "You are hopeless.  I feel like I should have, I don't know, one dollar bills to stick into your thong or something." 

Jack laughed and released the tie from one hand, letting the end hang over Ianto's thighs as he moved behind the chair, dragging the soft silk up his body before draping it slowly over his neck, the ends hanging down the younger mans chest.  Jack leaned over his shoulders and began to knot the tie gently, returning it to where it belonged.  He left the knot loose, hanging halfway down Ianto's chest as he leaned over and rested his chin against his lovers shoulder.  He twisted to hover just over his ear, his lips mere millimetres away from the soft skin as he whispered softly, his breath making Ianto shiver deliciously.

"I'm afraid I don't have any dollar bills..."  He nibbled on the soft lobe tenderly, stretching the skin between his lips, tugging it out tight as he gazed into the camera lens.  He chuckled as Ianto groaned slightly under his touch, his hands sliding over Ianto's chest and along his arms lingeringly, enjoying the sensation of skin under his hands at last.  With a grin he parted his lips slowly, letting the teased flesh slide free as he stood slowly, dragging his hands back off of Ianto slowly.  He made his way back around to stand in front of Ianto again, sinking into a crouch and leaning back against his lover.  His head rested on Ianto's shoulder again as he deftly unfastened his fly, no lingering tease for him but a simple, direct tug allowing him to flick the soft grey fabric aside.  With a wicked grin he slid his hand behind him to grasp Ianto's wrist gently, guiding Ianto's hand over his chest slowly, gently sliding all their ten fingers down to slip into the open waistband slowly. 

As Ianto took the hint and wrapped his fingers around Jack's prick carefully he gasped, his breath washing over Ianto's ear softly.  "And as you can tell, I'm not wearing a thong."  He groaned softly as Ianto stroked over his firm flesh slowly, his other hand sliding up to rub over Jack's smooth chest, warm fingers teasing the older man so wonderfully.  Ianto chuckled softly and twisted to kiss Jack's cheek gently.

"I thought the whole point of a lap dance was to look but not touch?"  Jack laughed deeply, his voice a little hoarse as he pushed up away from Ianto again, forcing himself out of the grip of those wonderful arms with a wrench.  With a nod he slid to face Ianto and hooked his thumbs under the elastic of his braces again, grinning wickedly.  He slipped the elastic off his bare shoulders slowly, one hand slipping into his trouser pocket before letting the expanse of elastic and fabric fall to the floor.  With a slight struggle he kicked off his shoes and socks before kicking the whole mess of clothing aside.  Finally naked he leaned forwards to place his hands on Ianto's shoulders, whatever he had retrieved from his pocket slightly cool against the bare skin.

"You're right I'm a crap lap dancer.  I'm more of a...  "  He let his empty hand slide lower, stroking over Ianto's waist and playing with the fine hairs there slowly.  "Hands on kind of guy.  But I can make my lap dance for you...."  Ianto grinned then burst out laughing as Jack wriggled his hips, his erect cock bobbing around between them until Ianto's long fingers flew out and gripped Jack's face firmly.

"Stop.  Please... "  He pulled his lover closer, finally kissing him properly, fiercely, his lips seeking to devour his private dancer's.  He finally pulled back and let one hand trace along Jack's neck then down his smooth chest slowly before wrapping themselves around his warm cock once again.  "Now, when are you going to get on with fucking me?"  Jack grinned and slid his hand off of Ianto's shoulder, revealing the small tube of lube he had slipped form his trousers earlier.

"Anytime, anywhere."  Ianto grinned evilly and pushed Jack back so he could stand and wrap his arms around him again, feeling the warmth of skin on skin at last.  He raised one eyebrow thoughtfully.

"Well then Captain, let's get to work.  Our audience awaits...."

************************************

Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto slowly, returning the embrace and grinned, gazing into those amazing eyes for a moment longer before not being able to take any more. Hungrily he lunged forwards, his hands clawing at the younger man's back as though trying to pull them into one being, merge them seamlessly through sheer force of his grip. He could feel Ianto's hands slide down to grasp his cheeks tightly, sandwiching Jack's straining cock tight between them. Their kiss was fierce, desperate for each other after so much teasing, so much anticipation. Teeth and lips and tongues clashed but neither cared, seeking to devour the other completely. 

Jack couldn't help the small groans that were escaping him and revelled in the noises he was causing Ianto to make with each press of his lips, each swipe of his tongue over the roof of Ianto's mouth, each stroke along the inside of his bottom lip that led to that soft sigh. But it was the groan that escaped him when Jack's fingers slid down his spine and he used his hands to grab Ianto's cheeks, pulling them apart and spreading him wide that Jack loved the most. It was almost an animal sound of need, pleading, almost pained but with that edge of longing, of lust that simply drove Jack crazy, a noise that shot straight through his body and made him ache to hear it again and again and again.

Ianto groaned again as Jack’s fingertip slipped between his cheeks, brushing over the crack in a way that made him tremble with anticipation. He ground himself against Jack hungrily, feeling himself growing hard again as Jack's prick rubbed against his stomach, precome slicking over his skin with each tightly contained thrust. As Jack’s hands gripped him tightly he shifted, his hands sliding back up Jack’s back to grasp his head firmly, one hand sliding down to wrap long fingers over his throat, his thumb rubbing over the moving jaw. His other hand slid through Jack’s hair to grasp the back of his head, fingertips almost massaging as they played through his hair, pushing and puling them closer still, hungrily. With a slight growl Ianto forced them around, pushing Jack back towards the counter, slamming them into the edge roughly and making Jack cry out and break their kiss, the lube falling to the floor unnoticed. For a moment they both froze, staring at each other intensely. 

Jack couldn’t help his gaze sliding down to Ianto’s lips which were red and swollen, bruised from the fierceness of their kiss and slightly parted as the younger man fought for breath, his shoulders rising and falling in a quick tempo that was matched by Jack’s own. He could feel Ianto’s hands relax slightly, the embrace turning from fierce to loving as Jack’s own touch slowed, his fingers tracing slowly over Ianto’s cheeks, sliding down lower now to slip one hand between his thigh just slightly, tickling as much of the sensitive skin as he could. 

Ianto groaned slightly at the touch, his fingers tightening on Jack’s hair reflexively as his head tilted back, savouring the touch and feeling himself responding to it as his eyes closed involuntarily. He couldn’t help gripping Jack tighter, holding back for as long as possible before giving in and pulling him in for yet another kiss, softer this time but growing fiercer as they lost control again. Ianto let his hand roam down from Jack’s jaw, rubbing over firm muscles as he slipped lower, reaching down and slipping between their bodies to grip Jack’s straining prick, pushing them apart just slightly and allowing his own growing cock to press alongside Jack’s, his fingers wrapping over both and letting them rub together, making both groan almost in unison. Jack could feel his own breath merging with Ianto’s, their lips mere millimetres apart. As one they began to thrust against each other and Ianto’s fingers, the sweet friction so wonderful but both knew it wasn’t going to be enough.

Jack growled softly and let his hands slide to Ianto’s hips, pushing him away firmly, gasping once again. “Enough. I want to be in you when I come.” Ianto grinned and stepped back, watching as Jack grabbed the lube from where he had dropped it and squirted a generous amount into his palm, warming it with a matching grin as he leaned against the counter Ianto watched his hands, mesmerised for a moment by the sight of slick lube running over long digits and being worked into every inch of skin. 

With a wrench he forced his gaze away and stepped back, leaning down to gather up the various discarded clothes and gather them into a pile on the floor before angling himself to face the camera. He shifted to kneel on the floor, upright and with his back to Jack, ignoring the slick sounds behind him but unable to deny the effect it was having on him. He closed his eyes slowly, listening to the soft creak of the counter as Jack pushed off the edge and began to pad across the room towards him. 

His eyes opened again as a soft kiss on his shoulder made him shudder and lean back to tilt his head, opening himself to another fierce kiss, Jack’s dominant position over him giving him control as Ianto knelt, submissive before him. With a grin Jack broke off and dropped to his knees behind Ianto, pressing himself against the younger man, pressing him forwards with a slight push. Ianto took a deep breath before letting himself slide onto all fours, presenting himself to Jack even as he gazed up at the camera. 

As he felt Jack's fingers trace over his cheeks he couldn’t help remembering how embarrassed he had felt the first time Jack touched him like this, unsure of whether he could stay relaxed enough, if Jack would enjoy him... if he would enjoy it. Now though as Jack’s slick fingertip traced over his rim, a soft shiver of anticipation and pleasure ran through his body. Jack always knew just how to work him, one hand slowly stroking and relaxing the tight muscle whilst the other slid between his thighs, playing over the soft skin of his perineum, a soft circle that made a deep groan echo through him in response. He could almost feel Jack’s grin behind him as the older man gently twisted, a single digit starting to push slowly into him. 

Ianto blew out a slightly shaky sigh, welcoming the pressure, forcing himself to relax and be patient when all he wanted was to be fucked, hard and fast right there and then. But good things come to those who wait and Ianto was always patient. 

Jack breathed heavily as he sank into his lover, twisting slowly and welcoming the warm embrace. His cock gave a twitch of delight at the thought of sinking into the tight sheath but he contented himself to simply push deeper, his middle finger penetrating slowly, working with each tense and relax of Ianto’s body until he was taken right to the knuckle. With a soft exhalation both relaxed for a moment before Jack began to move again, his finger twisting and circling deep within his lover as he worked him so expertly, his moves so practised he barely had to think about them, muscle memory taking over and leaving him free to concentrate on the effect he was having instead. 

Jack watched mesmerised at the play of muscles under Ianto’s skin as he held himself still, fighting the instinct to push back or pull away, forcing himself to remain still as Jack worked. He couldn’t resist snaking his free hand further between those spread thighs, gripping his balls playfully, thumb and fingers playing with him teasingly and causing a twitch in the younger mans prick that he could feel even from a distance. Satisfied with his work Jack pulled back slowly, his second finger sliding over Ianto’s arse before gently worming its way in beside the first. It was easier this time and he knew it wouldn’t be long now. 

Jack took a deep breath to steady himself, tilting his head back a little and almost jumping when he spotted the camera. He’d forgotten. He gave a grin to the lens then returned his full attention to Ianto, wondering idly if the camera would be good enough to pick up the fine sheen of sweat forming on the young skin. Wondered if it could see his fingers tug gently on Ianto’s balls or if it could capture the sound, that animal groan that escaped Ianto’s lips at the move. Or maybe it was Jack’s fingers working their way into him, scissoring him strongly that caused that noise. He didn’t care which it was as he intended to carry on doing both. For now at least...

Ianto growled, the noise surprising even himself as he felt Jack’s fingertips brush deep inside him, catching his prostate so wonderfully. He couldn’t help throwing his head back before dropping down, hanging limp and gazing beneath his body. He could see Jack’s hands at work, a sight that never failed to turn him on, watching those talented fingers work their magic. He shuddered as his body began to lose control, desire building and overriding all his usual reservations. It was with an effort that he dragged his gaze away, staring up into the camera lens fiercely, his eyes burning with desire for Jack, hoping the longing on his face would not look stupid on film. 

With another twist of those wicked digits his eyes lost their focus, his mouth falling open as a sustained groan escaped him, instinct taking over and pushing him back towards Jack, wanting him to do whatever it was again and again and again. He bit his lip as a third finger began to press at him, the pressure slightly too intense for a moment until he was able to relax again. A soft stroke over his thigh marked Jack’s hand withdrawing from between his legs, the slightly sticky palm sliding over his hip, fingers curling loosely over his body even as those inside him pierced him slowly. 

He was ready, he could feel it, and he forced himself to look over his shoulder at Jack and simply nod. He was beyond words now but did not worry. Jack always understood. With a nod of his own Jack pulled back slowly, easing himself free and working to slick his prick up, the tube almost emptying into his palm as he prepared himself too as he stared into the camera,

Jack took a deep breath as he shifted, rising to his knees and keeping one hand tight on Ianto’s hip, steadying him as his other hand gripped his cock firmly, guiding himself between those gorgeous cheeks tenderly, lining up slowly. In position at last he shuddered with anticipation before beginning to push forwards even as his hand pulled Ianto back just slightly. Both men groaned in unison as they became one, Jack pushing deep inside his lover until he was taken right to the root. With a shuddering gasp he let his hands slide up along Ianto’s back, stroking through the sweat and rubbing over tense muscles slowly. 

Both gazed up at the camera as one, two sets of wide eyes captured in the unemotional gaze of the machine. Jack stroked through the fine hairs at the back of Ianto’s neck gently before his hand stroked over to grasp his shoulder tightly. With a gentle squeeze he pulled back slowly, savouring the feel of his cock being sheathed so very tightly and withdrawing until only the tip of him was still contained. With a soft snarl he thrust forwards firmly, burying himself deep again as Ianto cried out at the sensation, his head falling to hang loosely again as Jack began to move steadily, thrusting and withdrawing in a rhythm that never failed to hit just the right spot. 

He could feel his body warming with every move, the sweat building on his brow as he fucked the younger man slowly, building up speed at a lazy pace and enjoying every cry and groan and growl. He gripped the younger body tightly, his hand controlling Ianto’s movements and dictating the pace. He could feel the tension in Ianto’s shoulder, could feel the slight tremble of his body as he strained to hold himself up. Jack closed his eyes as he thrust harder, his hands holding tight to the younger man and driving into him. A particularly deep thrust and Ianto pushed back onto him, his head rising up as he pushed back. Jack shifted his hand from Ianto’s shoulder and leaned over to wrap it around his chest, pulling the younger man up and falling to kneel on the floor, dragging Ianto into his lap and hugging him close. 

Ianto groaned as he rose up from the floor, locked tight in Jack’s arms and impaling himself deeper as he sat back, resting against his partner and letting him support him, strong hands stroking over his chest, brushing through the fine hairs and spreading wide over the pale skin. Jacks hands were tight against him, pulling him back and controlling him for a moment longer before easing, one sliding down to grasp his prick tightly and making him gasp, collapsing back onto Jack and almost knocking them both to the floor. 

Ianto could feel the burn in his thighs from the position but he welcomed the pressure, lifting himself up and rising up off of Jack’s cock before lowering himself down again, his movement making Jack cry out this time. Jack’s grip on his cock tightened just slightly before starting to pump slowly, matching Ianto’s rise and fall, impaling himself over and over on Jack, Ianto in control now. Ianto let his hands slide back, one reaching behind his head to grab Jack’s hair, running his fingers through the locks whilst his other twisted lower to push up from Jack’s hip, anchoring himself to the older man and picking up the pace now. 

He could feel a trickle of sweat run down his face, sliding along his throat before intercepting Jack’s gripping fingers tugging fiercely on his chest and rising with him. He could Jack’s breath hot on the back of his neck, soft pants and groans caught on his skin and transmitted straight through his nerves deep into his soul. He pushed down deeper and grinned as a strangled cry escaped Jack before sharp teeth scraped over the back of his shoulder, forcing him to slow down and steady his pace even as the gentle bite sent a shiver running through him. Jack’s grip on his cock began to drive him crazy, bringing him higher with each stroke, each twist and each brush of his slick palm over the head of Ianto’s prick drawing a new cry from them both as Ianto pushed back onto Jack in return. 

Jack couldn’t hold back much longer and let go of Ianto’s shoulder, freeing him to move, to drive himself up and down faster and faster. Ianto’s sweet pounding onto him was too much but just right all at the same time and he threw his head back, his hands frantically rising and falling in time with Ianto’s movements, trying to keep up even as he lost control. With a yell Jack came, shooting hard into Ianto and thrusting up into his writhing lover, his hands scraping over the young chest, nails catching on his skin even as his grip grew more determined, pumping faster. 

Ianto gasped as he felt the heat of Jack filling him and the movements of his hand twisting and working him so wonderfully. He didn’t slow, continuing to writhe as he felt Jack slowly return to him, soft lips latching onto his shoulder and kissing and nibbling and working their way over that sensitive spot at the base of Ianto’s neck that always drove him crazy. He could feel himself building up, so very close now. His eyes grew so wide but at the last moment he remembered the camera, it's gaze trained on them both. It had already captured Jack’s climax, now it was time to join him. Captured forever on film, ready to be replayed any time they wanted, one moment kept for all time. Immortality. 

With a cry Ianto felt himself explode at last, shooting hotly over Jack’s fingers and collapsing back onto him, losing control of his body at last and unable to support himself much longer. With a startled cry he felt Jack start to slip beneath him and hastily tensed his legs, holding himself up long enough for Jack to fall back, sliding out of him at last before Ianto collapsed beside him, throwing himself just far enough to the side to avoid injuring them both. With a solid oof they hit the floor, a tangle of bare limbs and discarded clothes. 

Breathing hard Ianto slowly shifted to slide into Jack’s arms, resting on him gently as they both began to chuckle, aches and the chill of the floor starting to penetrate through their afterglow and making them huddle closer for warmth. Jack laughed softly and wrapped his arm around Ianto pulling him close for a deep kiss once more before looking sideways at him tiredly.

“Well that wasn’t quite the grand finale I was hoping for.” Ianto laughed in return smiling up at the camera before burying his face in Jack’s chest.

“I guess we are never going to make it as porn stars then. Shame, I was looking for something that pays better than saving the planet, fighting aliens and making damn good coffee.” Jack chuckled and stroked a finger across Ianto’s face slowly.

“I pay you plenty you know. Plus there are the perks of the job. Playing with alien tech, nice clothing allowance, food budget, not to mention having a very understanding boss who is happy to help out with any extra training you need for your career.” Ianto frowned up at him confusedly.

“Career training? What do you mean?” Jack grinned wickedly and rolled over, pinning the younger man to the floor before leaning down to kiss him again. Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack tightly, letting himself be crushed before they finally broke off for air. Jack raised one eyebrow quizzically and ran a hand over Ianto’s side.

“Well if you want to be a porn star it's like all careers. The trick is...” He leaned in to kiss Ianto again before pushing up to hang over him once more. “Practice makes perfect.” Ianto chuckled gently and pulled Jack down for another kiss, losing themselves once more. Both knew one thing was for sure though.

They were going to need more film.


End file.
